


Into the Rink

by wjmoon (sodapeach)



Series: 31 Days of Fluff [1]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Ice Skating, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon
Summary: Wooseok doesn’t want to go ice skating, but he wants to make Seungyoun happy.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Series: 31 Days of Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560529
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Into the Rink

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Early apologizes for writing such a short piece, but I would like to do a small fluffy one shot maybe every day this month so most of them will just be cute scenes.
> 
> I hope this gets you in the wintery spirit! I hope you enjoy it!

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Wooseok said, eyeing the rink like it was the mouth of something horrible and not a fun winter time recreational activity enjoyed mainly by children and couples, and apparently, Seungyoun wanted to be either one of the children or the couples. Wooseok wished he could have just left him out of it. He wouldn’t have cared if he took Seungwoo instead! They would have made a cute couple on the ice!

“You love ice skating,” Seungyoun said, taking his gloved hand in his as if that was supposed to make him any more excited to bust his ass on a giant block of ice.

“I like watching it on tv,” Wooseok pointed out.

“Maybe this could be good for you then,” he teased. “You’re always ready to critique the lutzes like a couch coach, but now maybe you’ll see it’s not as easy as you thought.”

“I’m not the one getting paid to do it! I never said it was easy,” he said. “Do we have to?”

“If you love me, you’ll skate with me,” Seungyoun said with a pout that made Wooseok’s heart ache.

“That’s not fair.”

“Life’s not fair,” he said, still pouting.

Wooseok sighed. “If I skate with you, what’s in it for me?”

“You get to make your favorite boyfriend in the whole world happy,” he said. “What’s better than that!”

“I’d like to see what my other alleged boyfriends have to offer,” he mumbled, walking towards the rink, ready to give Seungyoun anything in the world he wanted for a single pout.

“They couldn’t love you like I do,” Seungyoun said.

“I know,” he sighed. 

It had been an impulse decision, he was sure of it. Seungyoun was walking home from work and took a detour towards the park because it had snowed, and something about snow dusted parks brought out the sentimental fool in him. And the sentimental fool who Wooseok loved enough to risk breaking his own tailbone for, saw a skating rink and decided he had to try it.

The sun had set completely, and the area was packed with cold weather appropriate food and goods vendors and lit up with Christmas lights. It was romantic, he had to admit, but maybe it was just the warmth he felt radiating from his partner who may or may not have been vibrating next to him at a high frequency with excitement. 

Their first stop was the shoe booth where they rented two pairs of boots to get on the ice with. Wooseok touched the blade with his fingertip. It wasn’t as sharp as he thought it would be, but it could still easily take a finger off in a freak accident.

_ “Why did we as a human race decide it was a good idea to put knives on our shoes?!” _

“You’re going to have a blast,” Seungyoun laughed. “It’s going to be fine. Even five years olds can do it.”

“You’re five years old,” he grumbled.

Ignoring him, he grabbed him and lead him to the rink. Once his boots were on, there was no backing out. He waddled onto the ice, almost slipping immediately.

“I’ve got you,” Seungyoun shouted, catching him. He helped guide Wooseok to the edge’s wall where he clung for dear life.

“I don’t like this,” Wooseok said, his voice shaking with fear.

“You’ll get used to it,” he said. “Look, it’s easy.”

He took a few wobbly steps out until he got the hang of it and glided around comfortably.

“You said you’ve never done this before!”

“I haven’t,” Seungyoun said, skating past him annoyingly fast.  _ “Wee!” _

“God, why do you have to be good at everything!” Wooseok shouted with enough force to make himself teeter.

“They don’t call me an all rounder for nothing!” he said, whizzing past.

“No one calls you that but you!” Wooseok cried out.

“Maybe they should start,” he said, coming towards him. “Come on, you’re not going to have any fun like this.”

Wooseok tightened his grip on the wall. “I don’t know what you mean, I’m having a great time.”

“Come here,” he reached out for him.

“No,” Wooseok said, shrinking away and shaking his head.

_ “Wooseokie,”  _ he said, coaxing him.

“No!”

“You said you were going to skate with me,” Seungyoun pouted again unfairly.

“I am skating,” he said, looking away. “Look at me I am wearing ice skates in an ice rink with you.”

“One loop around with me, and I’ll stop asking,” he said defeated, and Wooseok hated it when he sounded disappointed. He was just an excited child who wanted to have fun with his boyfriend, and Wooseok happened to be his boyfriend so if he didn’t indulge him, no one else would. No one else was allowed to, as a matter of fact, because Wooseok could not nor would not be replaced.

He reached out with one hand hesitantly and took Seungyoun’s elbow who supported him until he willingly let go of the wall with the other. He turned towards him, clutching onto his arms while his knees buckled underneath him.

“There you go,” Seungyoun said quietly.

“Don’t let go,” Wooseok pleaded.

“I’m not,” he said softly.

He looked up at him, his soft fox like eyes and rosy cheeks tinted from the cold making him look like he was painted on an old fashioned Christmas card. He was so unbelievably pretty and happy, and it was driving Wooseok crazy. He could do this for him.

“Hey, mister, you’re blocking the way,” some snot nosed little kid said before pushing his way through, almost knocking them both over.

Wooseok caught his feet and lunged forward. “Why I oughta!”

“You’d never catch him,” Seungyoun warned, completely supporting him upright by himself with no help from Wooseok. He frowned and brushed himself off, his moment completely ruined. “I’m going to let go now, okay?”

“Wait, what?” Wooseok said, but it was too late. Seungyoun pulled away, leaving Wooseok to stand on his own on the ice, and he felt himself sink down into it. “What’s happening!”

“You have to stand up,” Seungyoun laughed.

Wooseok was left squatting on the ice in a crouching position with wild, terrified eyes.

“I can’t!”

“Use your knees!” 

_ “I can’t,”  _ Wooseok wailed, sending Seungyoun into a fit of giggles.

“Come here, you big baby,” he said. He reached out for Wooseok’s hands, and Wooseok thought he was going to pull him up, but instead he dragged him forward across the ice while Wooseok crouched safely close to the ground. “This is probably dangerous.”

“It might be,” Wooseok said.

“Stand up,” he said.

“No.”

“What if I trip and hurt myself?”

“It would be your own fault,” he pouted.

“Baby, stand up,” he pleaded.

Wooseok grimaced, stunned by fear. On one hand, he didn’t want to ruin the fun and he wanted to make Seungyoun, specifically, happy no matter the cost to him or how scared he was, but on the other, he was terrified. What if he fell in front of all those people? What if he hurt himself? 

“I’ve got you,” he said again, reassuring him.

Wooseok squeezed his eyes shut and took a breath. It was just like walking. Just like walking on knives. And ice. Knives on ice. And if he fell, he was wearing a padded coat that would cushion the fall, and then he could whine and cry as much as he wanted to while forcing Seungyoun to wait on him, hand and foot. That could be fun. He nodded and let Seungyoun help pull him up to his feet.

The first few steps were clumsy and awkward, but after a few almost slips and some boyfriend-fueled determination, he was able to go around the rink like everyone else.

“This is fun!” Wooseok said, so happy he was actually skating that he no longer felt the cold or the fear that had made his night so miserable. Seungyoun grabbed his hand as they skated together just like the other couples except the other couples probably didn’t have to go through a twenty minute long crisis to get to the point they were finally at.

“See!” Seungyoun said. “This was a good idea!”

“We’re getting cocoa after this right?”

“Of course,” he said. “Anything you want.”

Wooseok smiled to himself, proud of trying something new, proud of not screwing it up, and proud of himself for making his boyfriend happy. And also because he was enticed by the idea of a cup of hot cocoa.

They skated for a few rounds without incident before their legs started to ache in the cold, and it was time to make room for other skaters who hadn’t had a chance to risk it all on the rink yet. In the end, it made for a good date night, but next time, Wooseok was picking the activity, and it was going to be something Seungyoun wouldn’t be better than him at. The day of reckoning was upon him.

“What are you making that face for?” Seungyoun said, noticing Wooseok’s menacing glare over a cup of steaming hot cocoa.

“Nothing,” he said sweetly. “Just planning a surprise.”

“Why am I afraid?”

“You’ve got instincts.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!!! I hope you have a good day!


End file.
